<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanted to be a doctor by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984168">I wanted to be a doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, heart surgeon, solangelo, solangelo fluff, theyre cute together, will is a dork, will is a good doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you were younger, did you have some sort of dream for your future?” Nico asked<br/>Or<br/>Will has always wanted to be a doctor but he’s a dork about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanted to be a doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Glad this managed to get over 500 words because it’s cute as hell.  I got the idea from a headcanon type thing from pinterest not exactly the same but I went with it.  Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Will?” Nico asked, rocking back and forth on the desk chair in the infirmary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Will hummed in acknowledgement, barely looking up from the medicine that he was restocking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you were younger, did you have some sort of dream for your future?” Nico thumbed through a medical book, not really paying attention but occasionally stopping to look at the pictures and read the captions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did that come from?” Will raised one eyebrow and smirked at Nico, “are you starting to get curious about my childhood?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well did you?” Nico huffed and looked back at the medical book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, Will turned back to the shelf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted to be a doctor,” Will finally said, “you could ask my mom.  It’s been my dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Typical, you’ve got medicine in your blood,” Nico leaned his chin on his hand, “you’re the son of the god of medicine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apollo is the god of a lot of things,” Will explained, “but maybe that was just the way I knew I wanted to be a doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would make sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled to himself, “you know what kind of doctor I wanted to be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico raised one eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at Will, “I’m assuming that this is some sort of joke by your tone but I’ll bite.  What kind of doctor did you want to be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A heart surgeon,” Will said, he walked over to where Nico was sitting and leaned his elbow on Nico’s shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why a heart surgeon?” Nico asked, patting Will on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that I could heal broken hearts,” Will pressed a small kiss to Nico’s temple, “but I guess I didn’t need to go to medical school for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico blushed and looked away, “yeah all you needed to do was to get better at being annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will grinned and threw his arms around Nico’s shoulders, “yeah and I’m pretty good at that too I guess.  If that’s all it’ll take.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmpf,” Nico huffed and held Will’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, he pressed their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled and giggled into the kiss, spinning Nico’s chair around.  Nico buried his hands in Will’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have stuff to restock?” Nico asked, twirling a strand of Will’s hair around his finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm I think that I can afford to take a little break,” Will said, pressing his lips together in a thin line.  Nico smiles softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, I think that you’ve been working far too long without a break.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed and pulled Nico up to his feet, “normally I would disagree but maybe we could go sit out on the dock for a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will pressed his lips to Nico’s again, the two of them lingered in the middle of the infirmary for a bit longer before Nico broke the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on you dork,” Nico rolled his eyes but his cheeks were tinted pink.  He wore a slight smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” Will chuckled and shook his head, following Nico out of the infirmary.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actions and kissing are my worst skills in writing.  Heavy sigh.  Oh well I’m trying.  This was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed.  Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>